In the trend of wind turbine models growing in size, the design of the nacelles can creates challenges. In particular, the nacelle needs to be provided with a structure suited for carrying large loads, and also for facilitating service of parts in the nacelle.
WO2008000267A1 discloses a handling system for a wind turbine nacelle in connection with self-loading or self-unloading of the nacelle to or from a vehicle.